Shamir
|jap_fullname = |gender = Female |race = Human |age = 25 (Pre-Timeskip) 30 (Post-Timeskip) |nationality = Dagda |residence = Garreg Mach Monastery |occupation(s) = Teacher at the Officers Academy One of the Knights of Seiros Mercenary (Formerly) |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |voiceby = Allegra Clark |jap_voiceby =Yurina Watanabe |class = Sniper |alias = Distant Archer|birthday = March 27|fod_birth = 27th of the Lone Moon Imperial Year 1155|relatives = Unnamed lover|home = Dagda|faction(s) = Knights of Seiros|firstseen = Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery|firstjoined = Chapter 6: Rumors of a Reaper (Optional)|firstfought = Chapter 15: Tempest of Swords and Shields}} Shamir is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She is one of the Knights of Seiros and teaches at the Officers Academy. As an instructor at the Academy, she offers lessons in Lances and Bows. Profile Shamir is a master of the Bow serving as a Knight of Seiros. She was once a mercenary, but joined the Knights to repay Rhea for past debts. She is not a believer of the Church of Seiros, despite being a knight, which is a rarity, although the order tolerates her beliefs. For now, she only pledges her loyalty to Rhea. She teaches Cyril the basics of Archery. Until Imperial Year 1175, Shamir was a mercenary working in Dagda, her homeland. After Dagda and Brigid invaded the Adrestian Empire, sparking the Dagda and Brigid War, the Empire counter-invaded both countries. Shamir's homeland was destroyed, and her partner, whom she was in love with, was killed. After that, Shamir traveled to Fódlan and lived as a wanderer until she was taken in by Archbishop Rhea. In gratitude, Shamir pleged her services to her and joined the Knights of Seiros, though she never became a believer in the Church itself. War Phase Crimson Flower If Shamir was not recruited by Byleth during the Academy Phase, she will remain with the Knights of Seiros, taking part in a sneak attack on the Monastery with Alois (if he was not recruited), Seteth and Flayn. Should Alois have been recruited by the player and is sent to battle her, Shamir will express surprise that Alois left the Knights of Seiros, though she bears no ill will before they fight each other. She will end up dying during the battle as there is no option to spare her. If she was recruited, she will leave the Knights of Seiros, considering her debt to Rhea paid, and come under contract with Edelgard, joining the Black Eagle Strike Force as a mercenary. If Alois was not recruited and she is sent to battle him, she will notice that he has been promoted, and bears no ill will towards him; Alois replies the same to her. She can be sent to fight Catherine in Fhirdiad, where they comment on their predicament and bear no ill will before clashing. Personality Shamir lives a straightforward life and is blunt and simple when expressing her feelings and thoughts, so that she can simply do what is required of her. Her previous life as a mercenary has lead her to travel across Fódlan, though she is not one for formalities, even stating that she does not care for the nobility or people's social status. She owes Rhea a debt because she took her in during her time of need. Unlike most of the other knights who are devout followers of the Church, Shamir is a unique outlier, as she is not a believer of the Church or Rhea. While this would cause concern with others due her beliefs, both the order and Rhea tolerate her atheism. She gets along well with Catherine despite their different personalities, having fought numerous battles together. Even when Catherine suggests that there is a possibility of the Church going to war against Dagda, Shamir doesn't show any concern, simply stating that it's a possibility. If their support is pursued, Shamir jokingly asks Catherine to marry her, much to the latter's surprise, although her general lack of expressions behind her words implies that it is genuine. Shamir likes throwing weapons, gambling, archery, and receiving paychecks. She enjoys tranquility and tends to hide her own presence. She dislikes centipedes, sweet talkers and spiders. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |35% |40% |20% |55% |40% |55% |20% |15% |30% |} Maximum Stats |71 |58 |35 |75 |56 |76 |37 |35 |43 |} Learnt Magic |D |Blizzard |Heal |- |D+ |Wind |Nosferatu |- |C |Sagittae |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Fimbulvetr | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Shamir serves as the "power" archer among the available choices, having (slightly) higher Strength growth than Bernadetta, Ashe, and Ignatz, while being on par with Leonie, all on top of having a respectable starting Strength stat. She also has a solid Dexterity growth rate and high Luck, which let her hit enemies easily and score plenty of critical hits. However, her defensive stats are poor, meaning anything that hits her will deal heavy damage. She also isn't as fast as several of the other archer choices, having a lower Speed growth rate, meaning she may not perform as many double attacks as the others, but her Speed remains respectable. Additionally, Shamir's Combat Arts are far less utility-focused than the other archer characters, and are more designed around taking down enemies rather than debuffing or immobilizing them. Given her proficiencies in Bow and Lance, promoting her to Bow Knight is the most logical path, though one should not use Bow Knight for leveling due to its poor growth rates and should only switch Shamir to it for important battles. Upon obtaining her, it can be worthwhile to downgrade her to Archer from Sniper for a short time to acquire the Hit +20 skill, ensuring that she won't miss against slipperier opponents. Magic-based classes are not advised for her due to her poor Magic growth, weakness in Faith, and unimpressive spell lists. Additionally, due to her starting with E ranks in every skill except Bow, Lance and Authority, changing her to other classes will be time-consuming. If one is training her in Riding, however, changing her briefly to a Paladin can be worthwhile to acquire Aegis to offset her low durability; her high Dexterity means she will have a good chance of triggering it when attacked by bows or magic. One should avoid prolonged leveling as a Paladin, however, due to the penalty it causes to Speed growth. Players should also try to get Shamir to reach S+ in Bow in order to get Bowfaire, which will greatly enhance Shamir's damage. Training her in Axes can also be worthwhile to make her a Brigand, as Death Blow is a strong skill for a Bow user; this may require using New Game+, though, to ensure she gets all the training she needs. Shamir's personal skill, Survival Instinct, is tricky to use since it either requires a Dancer to refresh her turn or relies on her using a build that involves letting an enemy attack her after she gets a kill. The latter is often risky due to Shamir's poor durability, even if she is given Vantage, and would require her to use Close Counter if she is using a Bow to allow her to counterattack against melee attackers. Overall, Shamir is best seen as a "one shot, one kill" Bow user thanks to her excellent ability to score critical hits and good damage when compared to the other archer options. While she may not be as fast as some of her peers, Shamir can easily put down targets with a single well-placed arrow, especially when given a Killer Bow. Keep her out of harm's way and she will score kill after kill. Supports *Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) *Hubert *Caspar *Petra *Dedue *Claude *Raphael *Ignatz *Leonie *Alois *Catherine *Cyril Quotes :Shamir/Quotes Possible Endings Shamir - Distant Archer :Shortly after the war, Shamir gave up the mercenary life and disappeared. Though she was never heard from again, rumors swirled persistently for years of a master archer turned thief who lined her pockets by shaking down all those who preyed upon the innocent. Shamir and Byleth (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) :Byleth announced his marriage to Shamir shortly after becoming leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan. While the king focused on the rebuilding effort, Shamir became his bodyguard and confidant. She even acted as captain of the royal guard, and became known as a watchful and trustworthy queen. As a couple, their daily lives were busy indeed, and both were famously taciturn, but it is said they cherished their quiet time together - especially once they began to have children. Shamir and Byleth (Crimson Flower) :Shortly after Byleth and Shamir had finished their modest and stately wedding ceremony, the struggle against those who slither in the dark began in earnest. The pair fought in many battles together, and Shamir lent her talent and experience as a sniper for the Knights of Seiros to the cause of lasting peace for Fódlan. As a couple, their daily lives were busy indeed, and both were famously taciturn, but it is said that they cherished their quiet time together—especially once they began to have children. Shamir and Byleth (Azure Moon) :Byleth announced his marriage to Shamir shortly after being named archbishop of the Church of Seiros. While the archbishop focused on the rebuilding effort, Shamir became his bodyguard and confidant. She even acted as a deputy captain of the Knights of Seiros, and in that capacity, became quite popular. As a couple, their daily lives were busy indeed, and both were famously taciturn, but it is said that they cherished their quiet time together—especially once they began to have children. Shamir and Claude :After the war, Claude returned home to Almyra and took his place in the royal family. Some years later he became king, and during his reign, promoted policies to improve relations with Fódlan and protect children who had been orphaned by the war. After he achieved his goals, he left the throne to a family member and left Almyra. During his travels, he encountered Shamir, who had been wandering the world as a mercenary. It is known that they traveled together from that day forward, but where they journeyed to remains a mystery. Shamir and Hubert : As confidant of Edelgard, Hubert disposed of every burden facing his emperor by any means necessary, and excelled at working in the shadows. Supporting him from the frontlines was the former mercenary, Shamir, who commanded the emperor's elite troops. When the two married, they appeared from the outside to be little more than a lord of the empire and his dutiful wife. In reality, their nights were filled with fierce combat against rebels, assassins, and those who slither in the dark. It is reported that one of them was known to often state that, "To find love between life and death is a gift." It is unknown which of the two actually spoke these words. Shamir and Caspar :After the war, Caspar and Shamir used their clout as heroes to establish a mercenary company. They branded themselves as crusaders for justice, punishing those who preyed on the weak or exploited others for their own gain. None could compete against their combined martial skill, and they became famous all throughout Fódlan. Their travels took them to every part of the world, and while Caspar's antics occasionally got him into trouble, Shamir's steady presence and firm demeanor helped to resolve matters amicably. Their stories endured as amusing anecdotes, passed down through generations. Shamir and Dedue :After the war, Dedue returned to Fhirdiad to support King Dimitri's reign as his vassal. Shamir was ever near, and as Dedue's trusted partner and a mercenary for the royal family, she complemented his public-facing work with by handling any necessary covert operations. The trusting professional relationship between the two blossomed into love, and soon they were married. It is said that, when absolutely no one else was around, they would let down their guard and engage in secret jokes and idle chatter. Shamir and Raphael :Shortly after the war, Shamir gave up the mercenary life and disappeared. Raphael searched for her unsuccessfully for a time, but then gave up and returned home to serve his liege lord as a knight. One day, he was given orders to drive off a group of bandits, but upon investigation, he discovered that all of the bandits' victims were those who lined their pockets by preying upon the innocent. Without warning, Raphael resigned his post, said good-bye to his family, and vanished forever. It is unclear just where he went, but rumors swirled for years of a master archer and a hulking giant who spent their lives as highway robbers, shaking down those who made victims of others. Shamir and Ignatz :Soon after the war, Shamir disappeared. Ignatz searched unsuccessfully for her for a time, but finally gave up and went home. With hard-won permission from his family, he then set out to travel the world as an artist. Years later, he encountered Shamir by chance at an inn. When she saw that Ignatz had not yet left Fódlan, she encouraged him to leave the region, and offered to stay at his side and guard him until he did. It is rumored that he was overjoyed by this offer, and that the pair soon departed Fódlan to the west by sea, but where they traveled after that is unknown. Shamir and Leonie :Leonie assumed leadership of the mercenaries formerly led by Jeralt. One day, she was hired to protect a noble who had been warned of a bandit attack. The warning note listed all of the noble's foul deeds, and was signed with the image of a spider, which Leonie recognized. Just as she suspected, the one who came on the appointed day was none other than Shamir. Leonie was happy to break her contract on this occasion, and even offered Shamir a position in her company. The result was the most famous mercenary group ever to exist in Fódlan. It is said that their flag bore the image of a spider, and...another vaguely arachnid creature. Shamir and Catherine :After quitting the Knights of Seiros, Catherine and Shamir set out on a lifelong journey together. The pair were inseparable as they traveled across Fódlan, and eventually wound up in Shamir’s homeland of Dagda. They faced many hardships on their adventures, some of which were self-inflicted, as the duo had a way of sticking their noses into others’ business in their efforts to right wrongs. It is said, however, that no foe they encountered ever proved a match for the combined might of Shamir’s marksmanship and Catherine’s Thunderbrand. Shamir and Cyril :Shortly after the war, Shamir and Cyril disappeared from the ranks. The Knights of Seiros searched unsuccessfully for them for some time, but finally resigned themselves to the loss. Though the pair was never officially heard from again, rumors swirled persistently for years of two master archers turned thieves. Initially the knights received complaints and investigated, but when it was discovered that the pair only lined their pockets by shaking down those who preyed upon the innocent, they decided it was not an investigation worth pursuing. The thieves' story became a folktale beloved by the people. Etymology Shamir is an aramaic, traditionally masculine name, meaning "flint" and "sentinel". In rabbinical tradition, Shamir is a mythical worm capable of cutting the hardest materials like iron and diamond, used by the wise king Solomon to build the First Temple in Jerusalem. Trivia *Shamir shares her English VA, Allegra Clark, with Dorothea, as well as Karla and Ethlyn in their appearances in Fire Emblem Heroes. *She is the favorite character of game director Genki Yokota. *Like Cyril, Shamir's basic battle models have green as their primary color, in contrast to the other Church of Seiros members, who have white. This is probably because Cyril and Shamir are not from Fodlan. *In a survey conducted by Famitsu Magazine, Shamir placed 8th for females and 12th overall with 675 votes in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. *In the fourth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Shamir placed 14th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. She ranked 14th among those who completed the game with 43 points. *In the fifth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Shamir placed 17th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. She ranked 17th among those who completed the game with 6.2% of the vote. Gallery FE3H Concept Art Shamir.png|Concept art of Shamir. Shamir SRank.png|CG artwork of Shamir at S Support (Silver Snow,Verdant Wind,Azure Moon Routes) 800px-Cg fe16 shamir s support 2.png|CG artwork of Male Byleth's S support with Shamir. (Crimson Flower Route) Shamir_Portrait.png|Shamir's portrait shamir commoner.jpg|Shamir's battle model as a Commoner. shamir soldier.jpg|Shamir's battle model as a Soldier. shamir fighter.jpg|Shamir's battle model as a Fighter. shamir monk.jpg|Shamir's battle model as a Monk. shamir cavalier.jpg|Shamir's battle model as a Cavalier. shamir pegasus knight.jpg|Shamir's battle model as a Pegasus Knight. shamir armored knight.jpg|Shamir's battle model as an Armored Knight. shamir archer.jpg|Shamir's battle model as an Archer. shamir paladin.jpg|Shamir's battle model as a Paladin. shamir sniper.jpg|Shamir's battle model as a Sniper. Shamir died ending.png|Shamir's end card if she dies before the timeskip. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters